


Again?!

by MissDictator



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDictator/pseuds/MissDictator
Summary: Sam deals with the news that he’s gonna be a father... More times than he was prepared for.





	Again?!

When you and Sam started dating, both of you agreed to not take it so seriously. Just taking it easy and see where it goes. But after a year Sam was genuinely surprised someone could bear with him for so long, considering his longest relationship lasted for 3 months. For him your relationship was more like a friendship with some extras, like sex, cuddles and going on random dates.

It was perfect.

Except the nights when he was alone because he got home late and didn’t want to wake you up with a phonecall to ask you to go over to his place.

So instead he asked you to move in with him.

He didn’t know at that time that you would end up being his wife and the mother of his children yet.

———————————————————————————————————–

You clearly remembered when he said it. You clearly remembered when you said it. It was four years ago, you two were dating for like six weeks when the topic came up randomly.

He didn’t want kids.

You didn’t want kids.

But he said that he didn’t want to get married either.

You said you didn’t want to get married either.

But that asshole asked you to marry him three years later and you said yes…

A smile grew on your face when your eyes moved to the wedding ring on your finger. Then you bit your lip when they moved back to the positive pregnancy test you were holding.

You looked at your reflection in the mirror and tried to figure out how he will going to react.

You weren’t afraid that he’s gonna get mad. You knew him, he would take care of you and the baby. You were afraid that he was not going to be happy in the meantime…

A few hours later you heard as the front door opened then closed. Heavy steps got closer and closer to the kitchen where you were preparing dinner.

‘Just tell him, the sooner the better.’ - you thought.

You turned around, seeing as he emerged in the doorway, wearing a huge smile on his face. You loved that he always came home looking this happy.

You hoped he will always come home this happy.

“Hey, honey…”

“I’m pregnant.” - you blurted out, then carefully watched his reaction.

His brows furrowed more and more as his smile faded, a look of confusion replacing his features. He shook his head a little and a nervous smile appeared on his lips, as his mind started processing your words.

“What?”

Your heart hammered in your chest, already feeling as tears welled up in your eyes. You anxiously gripped the handle of the knife harder in your hand, then loosened the hold on it, then gripped it harder again.

“I’m pregnant.” - you said again, voice cracking.

Sam ignored the rush of happiness that ran through him again as you said the words and immediately hurried to you when he saw you were crying.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” - he asked softly, eyes looking at you in worry. - “You’re not happy?” - he asked, cupping your face.

You sniffled as you looked up at him.

“I don’t know, are you?” - you words were laced with worry.

Sam smiled down at you softly, as his thumbs wiped away your tears.

“Of course I am, I love you so much!” - he said excited, kissing your lips eagerly. - “And the fact that you’re holding a knife doesn’t really give me a chance to say otherwise.“

You laughed and put the knife down on the counter behind you.

“Still happy?” - you beamed up at him.

Sam looked up, like he was thinking about it, then he looked down with a big smile.

“Yep.” - he said and you squealed when he suddenly picked you up and spun you around in the kitchen.

———————————————————————————————————–

“Do you want to know the sex of the baby?” - the doctor asked and you and Sam looked at each other excitedly.

You felt as he squeezed your hand, then he looked at the doctor.

“Yes.” - he nodded.

“Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Drake, you’re gonna have a daugter!” - the doctor anounced happily.

Your heart jumped big in your chest, and when you looked at your husband as he stared mesmerized at the monitor, you knew his did too.

———————————————————————————————————–

“You’re my little princess, you know that? Whooooo’s my little princess? You are!” - Sam cooed to the baby as he held her in his arms, while he was sitting on the couch, while he watched the match.

But for you it looked like he was more interested in his daughter, than the TV, making you smile.

You slowly walked to them from behind, and you leaned down, wrapping your arms around Sam.

“Look! It’s mommy!” - Sam said with a gasp, making your daughter laugh.

Sam and you smiled widely at that.

“She’s so cute, honey.” - Sam said, as he turned his head to kiss you on the lips. - “Thank you for her.”

“Well, you helped too.” - you teased, making Sam grin.

He looked down at your daughter as he rocked her softly. She was 10 months old now, and while Sam loved her more and more each day, he couldn’t help but miss the times when she was more tiny, and fragile. Now your daughter was more and more independent, she crawled on the floor from one place to another, not needing Sam to take her. She could entertain herself with wathever she found, not needing Sam to go to her when she was bored.

Of course she still felt best when he was around, but there where times when Sam just watched her as she played with a toy, like she didn’t notice he was there too.

Sam sighed.

“Why’s the long face?” - you asked amused, already knowing the answer.

“Just a few more years and she’s gonna dump me completely.” - Sam said with a pout, but it was replaced with a big smile when his daughter laughed at that.

He pouted then smiled, pouted then smiled, making her laugh louder and louder.

You chuckled too, knowing how Sam felt about the fact that his daughter didn't need him at all times.

“I want another one.” - Sam said as he looked at his daughter, then up at you. - “I love her with all my heart, but it would be nice to have another one.” - he said, carefully looking at your face, watching your reaction.

You pursed your lips, eyes mixing with love, affection and excitement.

“You do?” - you asked teasingly, making Sam smile with hope.

“You too?”

“Mhm… Maybe you don’t have to wait that much for a little sibling.” - you said in a suggestive tone.

Sam smirked.

“Let me put her down to sleep, than we can work on that project…” - Sam said as he stood up and started walking, but you cut him off by standing in his way, looking at him in adoration.

“What?” - Sam asked with a loving smile as he saw how you were looking at him.

“Are you always going to say that when I’m pregnant?” - you asked with a huge smile.

Sam’s smile faded.

He looked you up and down.

He looked you up and down again.

Then his eyes widened.

“What?!” - he asked loudly in excitement as he readjusted his hold on your daughter. - “Oh my God, baby!” - he wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you close to him, crashing his lips to yours.

You giggled against his mouth, wrapping one arm around his shoulder, while with your other you helped him hold your firstborn.

“You’re pregnant?” - Sam asked, voice laced with love as he put his forehead against yours.

You nodded, teardrops escaping from your eyes, making Sam grin.

“Are you always going to cry when you’re telling me you’re pregnant?”

You laughed and kissed him again.

“I love you so much.” - he murmured against your lips, then he pulled away, looking at his first child. - “Did you hear that, princess?! You’re gonna be a big sister!”

———————————————————————————————————–

“Is it a boy or a girl?” - Sam asked excited as he looked at the monitor.

“Which one do you want?” - you asked him with a smile.

“I don’t really care, knowing it just makes it easier for me to picture which one I’m going to hold in my arms soon.” - he said with a smile, making you chuckle.

The doctor smiled and looked at the monitor again.

Sam leaned close to you again, whispering in your ear.

“Maybe since we already have a girl, it would be nice to have so…”

“It’s a girl!”

You burst out laughing, but Sam was smiling too.

“Good luck, handling all three of us.” - you teased.

“It’s okay, I’m gonna be surrounded with princesses.” - he said in a sweet tone and kissed you softly.

———————————————————————————————————–

“They’re perfect, baby. Thank you for them.” - Sam whispered as you and him were warching your daughters sleep in their beds from the doorway.

He kissed your cheek, then you turned your head so he can kiss your lips too.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” - you smiled. - “Are you ready for tomorrow?” - you asked excited.

Tomorrow’s gonna be your older daughter’s birthday and you’re gonna throw a party for her, inviting all of her friends.

Sam groaned a little jokingly and rolled his eyes, making you laugh.

“I just hope I’m gonna survive!” - he said as he took your hand a led you to the bedroom.

———————————————————————————————————–

You came out of the house to the garden to bring more snacks to the kids. You looked around, seeing that Sam was sitting in a chair surrounded by a group of girls along with your older daughter. They were giggling and shouting, and when you got closer you saw that they were drawing on his face.

You laughed when they pulled away and you saw his face more clearly. They painted his lips pink, his cheeks red, his eyelids blue, and they put a few tiny ribbons in his hair, all of them were dfferent colours.

One of them handed Sam a mirror and he looked at himself.

He gasped and flattered his lashes, then pursed his lips.

“The prince won’t be able to resist me!” - he said in a high pitched voice.

The girls screamed with laughter then they ran to the table you were standing at when they saw the snacks.

You walked to Sam, and he smiled.

“Well, well, well. What’s a girl like you doing in place like this?” - you asked in a low voice.

Sam chuckled and when you reached him, he grabbed your wrist and pulled you in his lap.

“Give me a kiss?” - he asked pursing his pink lips.

You giggled and you too pursed your lips, both of you slowly leaning closer to the other. When your lips touched his, Sam wrapped his arms around you and pushed his face against yours, then moved his head, smearing the make-up across your face.

“Nooo!” - you squealed, then managed to escape his embrace.

Sam laughed when he saw your face.

“I knew you’ll do that!” - you yelled and tried wiping it off.

Sam stood up, grabbed your hand and led you in the house.

“Come on, let’s clean each other up.”

“The last time you said that while we went to the bathroom, I ended up pregnant.” - you joked.

Sam chuckled.

“Let’s hope it doesn’t happen again.”

You frowned a little.

“What do you mean?”

Sam looked back at you with a smile, then stopped and turned to face you.

“I mean, no offense, I love when the house is full of kids and all, but it is enough when that happens at our daughters’ birthday.”

“That’s only twice a year.” 

“Exactly.” - Sam grinned, and you chuckled.

Sam pulled you in the bathroom and he lifted you up, sitting you next to the sink.

“There are a lot of kids here now, but if we had another one, that would be just one more than we already have?” - you reassured him.

“Why, you want another one?” - Sam asked as you leaned for a makeup remover wipe and handed him the package.

You looked away, licking your lips.

“Babygirl. When I was younger I didn’t want any kids at all. But now we have two beautiful daughters and I love them with all my heart. I feel like the happiest man on Earth, seriously. But if I came across one more pink tulle skirt I’m gonna buy a ticket to Panama myself.” - Sam joked.

You frowned and hit his shoulder, making him laugh.

“Don’t joke about that!”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” - he said and hugged you. - “But you know what I mean? I think my life is perfect now. And I feel a little old for another one. And I already have to prepare myself to scare away the boys from these two.” - he said lightheartedly as he wiped his face.

When you saw that his eyes were closed, you moved your leg slowly to the side of the counter where the trashcan was, and pushed it further against the wall.

“What are you doing?”

“Huh? Uh, nothing.” - you shrugged.

Sam looked at you with a small frown then down at the trashcan.

“What’s in there?” - he asked as he leaned closer.

“Nothing!” - you yelled jumping down from the counter, and stepped in front of the can.

Sam looked at you confused, then he narrowed his eyes.

“Babe?”

“Hmm?” - you looked at him alarmed.

“You’re not pregnant, are you?”

You gulped loudly, then grimaced what turned into a smile.

“What? No!” - you shook your head. - “Nah, I’m not pregnant!” - you shrugged. - “I mean… three kids?! You’re right! That would be a loooot!”

Sam’s eyes widened and he looked at you with a shocked face.

“Babe noooo!”

You grimaced as you watched him put his hands on his forehead and he pushed them back on his head, through his hair.

“Babe yes.” - you confirmed and stepped aside looking down at the trashcan.

Sam hurried to it and slowly sank to his kees when he saw the three positive tests.

“Babe, please tell me it’s a prank! I can’t handle another one!” - Sam looked back at you hopefully.

“It’s not first of April sooo…”

Babe! What if it’s a girl?” - Sam asked in worry as he turned on his knees to face you. - “I don’t want more pink! I can’t handle more pink!”

“Maybe her favourite colour will be purple.”

“Babe nooooo!” - Sam whined as he sat on the floor and leaned against the counter, staring in front of him like he just found out he’s gonna die in two days.

“Baby, I know it’s a shock, but I’m really starting to freak out here.” - you said, as tears welled up in your eyes, seeing his reaction.

Sam looked up at you, and quickly stood up, hurrying to you.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” - he said as he hugged you. - “I’m just…trying to process it.”

“Me too.” - you cried, burying your face in his neck.

“Awww, don’t cry, babygirl. I acted like an ass, I’m sorry.”

“You did.” - you cried more.

Sam kissed the side of your head, and slwoly caressed your back. When he felt that you calmed down a little, he pulled away, and smiled softly. He pecked your lips then got on his knees. You sniffled when he lovingly caressed your stomach.

“Hey, little one. It’s daddy. You gave me quite a scare, but I want you to know that I love you.” - he said in a soft voice and kissed your tummy. - “Just please don’t be a girl.”

You slapped his shoulders, making him laugh.

———————————————————————————————————–

“So, doc? It’s a boy, right?” - Sam asked as he leaned close to the monitor. 

“Getting tired of the girls?” - she asked with a chuckle.

“I mean… they’re great and all, but if it’s a girl, I’m outta here.”

“Goodbye then.” - your doctor said, and you looked wide eyed at Sam.

He furrowed his brows as he looked at the doctor.

“You mean it’s a girl?”

“Yep.”

Again?!”

“Yep.”

“Doc noooo!”

“Doc yes.” - she nodded.

Sam looked at you in panic.

“You’re gonna be fine! You’re such a good dad, she’s gonna love you so much!” - you tried to calm him down. 

“I… I don’t feel so good.” - Sam mumbled right before he fell on the floor.

———————————————————————————————————–

“I mean… we can dress her in blue if you want…” - you suggested as you watched as Sam held his third daughter in his arms, rocking his newborn gently.

His middle one was sitting in his lap, looking mesmerized at her little sister, while his eldest daughter was standing next to him, looking at the tiny family member with a smile.

“I guess I can handle a little more pink if that’s what she likes…” - he mumbled without looking up, too lost in his little girl’s eyes.

“Sam.”

“Hmm?”

“We’re not gonna try for a boy.”

“But babe!”


End file.
